Terrance Incruenta
Terrance Incruenta is a pureblood Hunter and rank 2 Inspector for the Hunter Corps. Appearance Terri has short white-silver hair and grey eyes which turn blue at times. She's pale and muscular. Terri usually wears a pair of black or white pants and a sweater under one of her hunter jackets with black boots. As a child, she is shown to have long hair, though not much is known about her style of dress. Personality Terrance is a highly-skilled Hunter. Her strong moral compass and lack of tolerance for foolishness makes her efficient and ruthless in her work. However, this also causes her to clash with both her partner Lulu and her ward, Arielle. Like Arielle, Terrance tries to keep a level head and doesn't let emotions cloud her judgement. However, she takes this to an extreme and maintains this practice in both her working and personal life. She also has a bad temper and is feared by most Hunters. Terrance was orphaned as a child, causing her to distance herself from others. The only person she genuinely showed any affection to was Padlock, who raised her. History Not much is known of Terrance's human life before becoming a Hunter, but it is known that she was a knight in the Middle Ages and was held by Raphael in Heaven for some time. Terrance was born into a pureblooded Hunter family. She has often referred to her parents as "flower children", though she rarely discusses her childhood, and the only insight of her parents we are given is through Terri's memories in 'Dream A Little Dream of Me', where her mother is shown to have silver hair as well. When Terrance was 10, her parents Personal Background Residence 42564 NW Winchester Rd, Boston, MA 02108 Emergency Contact Information 42564 NW Winchester Rd, Boston, MA 02108 Lucille Fernandez (relation: cousin) Relationships Lucille Fernandez Arielle and Lulu are cousins; the latter was adopted into the former's family when she died and became a Reaper. The two were once inseparable, since they shared a love for flying as well as a dislike for the killing aspect of their jobs. Because of that, Lulu refuses to give up on her cousin after Arielle's transformation, despite the other girl's insistence that she is no longer the woman she once was. This leads to Arielle being unable to completely sever her ties to the Hunter Corps and eventually leads her to remain in Boston long after she finishes her earlier business. Lulu's father William even believes that they have a strange connection that seems a result of fate. On certain occasions, Lulu would even try to possess Arielle and find the part of her soul that contains her emotions. And after Zachariah's disappearance, Arielle grows to care and worry more about Lucille. Before going into hiding, Arielle leaves her cousin a letter, as she can't confront the other girl, letting her know that she is sorry about breaking her promise, that she wouldn't ask Lulu to forgive her and that next time they met she should judge Arielle as it's due. She also expresses that, despite the fact that it was only for a short time, she feels lucky for having had the chance to work with Lulu again, and that she is thankful about it. While this turns out to be a coded message letting Lulu and Terri know her and Goldy's whereabouts without tipping off the Hunter Corps, Arielle later on admits to Lulu that she meant what she had written. Goldy Smith Goldy is a human runaway from London who meets Arielle after she saves Goldy from a pair of demons. Soon after, she Contracts with Arielle in an attempt to find her mother's killer. Despite possessing different demeanors, they are very close. Even after Goldy is transformed into a demon, Arielle continues to care for the girl like a sister, as can be seen when she continues to search for Goldy despite the Hunter Corps' order to stop. Terrance Incruenta She is Arielle's colleague and supervisor while she is on trial with Hunter Corps. Despite their similar demeanors, the girls get off on a very rocky start due to Terri's hatred of demons. Terri is also more concerned with rules than Arielle, which leads to constant conflict between the two. Despite this, the girls eventually find a common ground in their mistrust of the Hunter Corps' leader and their hatred of Raphael. Their similar attitudes eventually lead the two girls to make a formidable team as well. Edward Kogami Because of her initial mistrust, Edward and Arielle start off with a very difficult relationship. While Edward finds Arielle's utter distaste for him insanely amusing, Arielle finds the other demon extremely irritating. Despite her constant rejection, Edward continuously tries to hit on Arielle and pesters her for a date, eventually leading her to accept in order to "shut him up" as she tells Goldy. Eventually, though, she realizes that she misjudged Edward and he truly does care for her. An example of this is when he jumps in front of Arielle to shield her from Raphael's heavenly fire. Trivia * Her ID as a Hunter is 42564-DTKJ-52510-2, the first five numbers of which are also her house number. * Arielle used to drink about thirty times a day, but nowadays she "only" drinks about twenty times. * On average, Arielle only sleeps about four hours per day, but she isn't as irritable as Terri due to the fact that she doesn't actually need sleep. * As a Hunter, her designation is Raven 2 and as a Reaper, it is Dove 1. * While Arielle extremely skilled at using several weapons and hand-to-hand combat, she prefers to use a sword, a weapon introduced to her by Waite. * Her favorite food is white chocolate and her least favorite food is synthetic fish. * Her hobbies are training, reading, and sometimes playing games with Padlock, as a Hunter. Previously, Arielle's hobbies consisted of flying, reading, training, and chess. * Her motto is, "Live and be content." * Arielle's favorite saying is "Believe in your own power. Don't always rely on others." * Her strengths are "Flashes of genius backed up with intelligence" and her weakness is "Kindness." * Her desired item used to be a new weapon charm for her bracelet, but is now a new paper book. * Her favorite authors include Stephen King, James Elroy, William Shakespeare, Arthur Conan Doyle, and Charlotte Bronte. * Her favorite books are Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte and ''The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes ''by Arthur Conan Doyle because, after becoming a demon, she relates to the respective protagonists. * While being depicted as someone who rarely shows emotions, Arielle's smile with her Contracted human Goldy is shown to be sincere. * The jacket she wears as a demon is tailored to accommodate her while she fights. * Arielle keeps a self-crafted human-shaped punching bag in her room for training. * Before her disappearance, Arielle calls Edward with a non-trackable device. She says that whether dead or alive, it will be her last time seeing him. Edward smiles and replies that he believes they will be able to be together again, as normal humans like in the good old times. * After leaving Boston, Arielle starts to hallucinate about Kevin and Edward in a similar way Goldy hallucinates about Rock. * Arielle thinks that the essential minimum of things she needs for living abroad is knowledge, wisdom and physical strength.